rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Vanderboom
Rose Vanderboom is a member of the Vanderboom clan. She is the daughter of Albert and Ida, and the mother of Laura. She was created in the secret alchemy laboratory under the family house through artificial means. Rusty Lake: Roots Her father Albert had a deep obsession with the fortune teller Ida, even though she was already married to his brother Samuel. He kills Ida in 1904 using a voodoo doll, and manages to preserve one of her ovarian eggs. Later, in 1909, he has created a large contraption down in the laboratory. After mixing her egg together with his semen, water, and a strange green potion, Rose is born. In 1919, Rose manages to communicate with the Soul of her deceased great-great-uncle William. Using a Ouija board, she learns that William wishes to live again, and requires ten sacrifices as well as three timepieces in order to be successfully resurrected. She goes down to the well at the Vanderboom house in 1924, along with her Dog. She will wonder to the player about what is down in the well. A paper airplane flies out of the well requesting food and a drink, which she sends down using the bucket. The final request is for a wooden stick, so she places her cane in the bucket. When the bucket is then pulled back up, it is revealed that Frank has climbed in, still alive after falling into the well 33 years ago. During the Fall of 1932, Rose and her dog travel to the graveyard where deceased Vanderbooms are buried. She digs up the graves of her dead relatives to retrieve their bones, in order to complete a skeleton. The skull's jaw opens and the gold timepiece drops out. Then in 1933, she and Frank share a dance. Their first song is the "Vanderboom's Family Time", and if the player makes the two dance in the correct sequence Rose will give them a key. It opens the cabinet containing the second song, "The Lake Suite", as well as a dress that she can wear. Finishing the second dance causes the record player to break, and the player can take the needle. Her blood drips from her finger after being stabbed by the needle, becoming the tenth sacrifice. With all of the timepieces found, Rose, Frank, and Leonard meet in their house's secret underground alchemy laboratory in 1935. Once placed in their proper positions, all three of the timepieces show the same time inside, 2:45, which the grandfather clock must also be turned to. Once the clock's time is set, Rose will appear inside. She is wrapped in the tree's roots before the case shuts closed again. This will also open the gate to the sacrifices, allowing the tree to absorb them and proceed with the resurrection. After William is revived as a newborn baby, she holds him while standing in the middle of the Lake, swaddling the infant in the dress from 1933. Trivia *She is voiced by Bob Rafferty. * The tarot card associated with her is the Empress, in reference to her role in William's resurrection. * The clothes she wears as a child appear to be nearly identical to those worn by her aunt Emma when she was young. The only difference is that Rose's dress is black instead of cream-coloured. * If the phrase "CUBEESCAPE" is put on the Ouija board during her Communication chapter in 1919, she will say, "My daughter will return to Rusty Lake". This refers to her daughter Laura, who visits the Cabin in 1969 after winning a newspaper competition. *The dress worn by Rose in the "The Last Dance" chapter in Spring 1933 is the same dress later worn by her daughter. * As Ida is Rose's biological mother, Leonard is not only her cousin but her half-brother as well. And despite being in the same generation as Leonard and Frank, both of them are more than 20 years older than her. * In The White Door, her name is on the cover of the sketchbook that Laura is drawing in. Gallery Category:Characters